dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
J-Hope
Profile *'Name:' 제이 홉 / J-Hope *'Real name:' 정호석 / Jung Ho Seok *'Japanese name:' 政号席 / Seigo Seki *'Chinese name:' 鄭浩錫 / Zheng Hao Xi *'Nickname:' Hobi, Hope, J-dope, Golden hyung, Sunshine, Jay *'Profession:' Rapper, dancer, singer, composer, lyricist, producer, model, MC and choreographer *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Gwangju, South Korea *'Height:' 177cm *'Weight:' 65kg *'Blood type:' A *'Star sign:' Aquarius *'Chinese zodiac sign:' Dog *'Family:' Father, mother and older sister *'Talent agency:' BigHit Entertainment Variety Shows *'2017:' Special MC in M! Countdown with Jimin (지민) & RM (랩몬스터) *'2016:' Top 3 Chef King with Jin (진) *'2016:' MC Special en Music Bank with JungKook (정국) (21.10.16) *'2016:' SBS God’s Workplace with Jimin (지민) *'2016:' Special MC in Inkigayo with V & MAMAMOO's Whee In & Moon Byul *'2016:' SBS Star King with RM (랩몬스터) & Jimin (지민) *'2015:' KBS 2015 KBS Gayo Daechukjae with Jimin (지민) & Jungkook (정국) (24.12.15) *'2016:' Same Bed, Different Dreams (28.03.16) *'2016:' SBS Star King with V (12.01.16) *'2015:' My Pet Clinic with V & Jimin]] (지민) (11.11.15) *'2014:' 100 Choice, Best Ramyun (14.12.24) Music Videos *''I'm Da One'' - Jo Kwon (2012) Compositions *'BTS - 2 COOL 4 SKOOL:' *We Are Bulletproof Pt.2 — lyrics *No More Dream — lyrics, composition *I Like It — lyrics, composition *Outro: Circle Room Cypher — lyrics *Road/Path — lyrics, composition *'BTS - O!RUL8,2?:' *N.O — lyrics *We On — lyrics, composition *If I Ruled the World — lyrics, composition *Coffee — lyrics, composition *BTS Cypher, Pt.1 — lyrics, composition *Attack on Bangtan — lyrics, composition *Satoori Rap — lyrics, composition *'BTS - Skool Luv Affair:' *Intro: Skool Luv Affair — lyrics, composition *Where You From — lyrics, composition *Just One Day — lyrics *Tomorrow — lyrics, composition *BTS Cypher, Pt.2: Triptych — lyrics, composition *Spine Breaker — lyrics, composition *Jump — lyrics, composition *'BTS - Skool Luv Affair Special Addition:' *Miss Right — lyrics, composition *'BTS - Dark & Wild:' *Danger — lyrics, composition *War of Hormone — lyrics, composition *Hip Hop Lover — lyrics, composition *Let Me Know — lyrics, composition *Rain — lyrics, composition *BTS Cypher Pt.3: Killer — lyrics, composition *Can You Turn Off Your Phone? — lyrics, composition *Embarrassed — lyrics, composition *24/7 = Heaven — lyrics, composition *Look Here — lyrics, composition *So 4 More — lyrics, composition *'BTS - The Most Beautiful Moment in Life, Part 1:' *I Need U — lyrics *Hold Me Tight — lyrics, composition *Dope — lyrics, composition *Boyz with Fun — lyrics, composition *Converse High — lyrics, composition *Moving On — lyrics, composition *'BTS - The Most Beautiful Moment in Life, Part 2:' *Intro: Never Mind — lyrics, composition *Run — lyrics, composition *Whalien 52 — lyrics, composition *Ma City — lyrics, composition *Autumn Leaves — lyrics, composition *'BTS - The Most Beautiful Moment in Life: Young Forever / Part 3:' *Save Me — lyrics, composition *Epilogue: Young Forever — lyrics, composition, production *Love is Not Over (Full Length Edition) — lyrics *'BTS - Wings:' *Intro: Boy Meets Evil — lyrics, composition *Blood Sweat & Tears — lyrics, composition *MAMA — lyrics, composition *Awake — lyrics, composition *BTS Cypher 4 — lyrics *2! 3! — lyrics, composition *Interlude: Wings — lyrics, composition *'BTS - You Never Walk Alone:' *Outro: Wings — lyrics, composition *A Supplementary Story: You Never Walk Alone — lyrics, composition *'BTS - Her/Love Yourself:' *Best of Me — lyrics, composition *Pied Piper — lyrics, composition *Mic Drop — lyrics, composition *Outro: Her — lyrics, composition *Sea — lyrics, composition Collaborations *''Animal'' - Jo Kwon (feat. J-Hope) (제이홉) (2012) Recognitions *'2018 Korean Popular Culture & Arts Awards:' Hwagwan Orders of Cultural Merit Trivia *'K-Pop Group:' Rapper vocals and dancer of BTS *'Education:' Seoil Elementary School, Ilgok Middle School, Gwangju Global High School, Global Cyber University (Sound engineering) *'Role Models:' A$AP Rocky, J.Cole, Beenzino and G-Dragon *'Favorite Color:' Green *'Life motto:' "If you don’t work hard, there won’t be good results." External Links *English Wikipedia Category:KSinger